


If you call me kitty girl, I can handle ya

by clownrat



Category: Shivelight
Genre: Modern AU, Other, Platonic Relationships, and they were roommates oh my god, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownrat/pseuds/clownrat
Summary: The no pets allowed policy has Juniper down, Auriga makes it her mission to make them smile again.





	If you call me kitty girl, I can handle ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts).



> oh yeah mr krabs

Rules are rules and unfortunately unlike their reckless and moronic flatmate, Juniper was the type to actually follow the rules even at the cost of their happiness. The dorms had a strict "No Pets Allowed" policy which was heartbreaking at first, but Juniper knew better than to dwell on what couldn't be and focus their energy on filling their small space with an abundance of plants and flowers. Maybe as a form of safe rebellion or maybe a way of self expression.

You can only fill your home with so many plants before it becomes more forest than home plus they're not the best conversational partners, which Juniper had to find out the hard way after many one-sided conversations about boys and other meaningless things. So simply, Juniper brushed down their silk dress and took to the lounge sighing audibly in hopes to catch Auriga's attention who was lounging over two seats on the couch and picking at some of the scabs on their latest fight wounds dusted on their knuckles.

  
"What's up with you? You're lookin' sadder than usual..."

 

"I want...--"

  
"You want some dick, dontcha? You've got that sad lustful stare in your eyes again... Juni, It's _sad_ really." Auriga interrupted, waggling her thick eyebrows in a suggestive manner trying not to let her smirk take over completely.

 

"I want..-- Wait, Hold up. **No!** Auriga, What do you even mean by that? Actually no, Don't tell me I _wasn't_ even going to say _that_ , Idiot." 

  
"Then _why_ the hell else would you be moping around like some kind of baby???"

  
"I saw someone selling kittens online again and it was just tempting to get one, but you know I couldn't. I just think it would help with all the loneliness, you know? And, I love pets... You know that already though, but I'd love to have pets back in my life again... and you should have SEEN them, Auriga! They were so, SO cute. But, our house..." They confessed -- self-conscious about their rambling as it dropped off towards the end, eventually rubbing their own forehead to stop themselves from frowning so hard from disappointment.

  
As fast as a lightning strike, Auriga was on her feet bolting into her own bedroom making all sorts of noise as she clanged around her room in search of something. Juniper only raised an eyebrow curiously as they moved closer to peek into the messy room, just ducking in time to avoid a t-shirt being thrown in their face in Auriga's frantic searching.

  
" **Gotcha!**!! you little bastard!" Auriga exclaimed excitedly, holding up a pair of cat ears proudly and popping them onto her head, pulling her fingers into the peace symbol grinning proudly.  
"Look! It's sound. I'll just be your cat, S'no biggie." She then shrugged and carefully stepped around all of her mess to get closer to Juniper to give them a better look at the furry ears.

  
Bewildered -- Juniper could only stare at her frizzy mop of blonde hair and the slightly off-coloured fluffy cat ears perched on top before they erupted into infectious laughter which took Auriga on a laughing ride until both of their lungs and guts felt like they were about to burst.

  
"You... You _really_ are something, Auriga. I don't even want to ask why you have those. But, thank you." They laughed, the corners of their smile burning from how hard they had been smiling from all their giggling.

  
Maybe they didn't have a cat to keep them company but for the meantime at least they had a moron, and sometimes that is better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> for kit, thank you for encouraging me to write this even though i had no plan for it and this was my first ever fanfic... and the first ever fanfic for shivelight so... Yeah.... LOL  
> anyway stan shivelight!


End file.
